Is Someone There?
by avidreader18
Summary: I might be better off dead... ON HOLD! RxR
1. Prologue

**Hello! this the first time that i will post a story... hope you like it!**

* * *

**Is Someone There?**

Outside the gates of Suna, a young man was seen walking across the desert. Minutes passed and the desert gave way to green grass and trees. Passing these things, the young man went to a pool which reflected the moon and his face.

Red hair, jade eyes with black lines around those eyes and a kanji on his forehead. Sabaku no Gaara was standing beside the still water with something on his face that no one has ever seen before. A weary and resigned expression was etched on his face.

'_Why did I allow Shizou to talk me into this?_' a very tired and angry Sakura was grumbling as she trudged along the desert. The Kazekage has sent a letter to Konoha to help Suna in training their medic nins. Being the Hokage's number one apprentice, she was sent to help improve Suna's medical team. Although she didn't mind the mission, the sand was getting on her nerves. Sand was on her eyes, clothes and body. She feels restless and irritated when she walks in the morning with all that sand clinging to her. At night, the sand is so cold she wonders how it could be so hot in the morning.

After two days of traveling, she has almost reached the borders of Suna. Suddenly feeling a burst of energy, she quickened her pace. As she neared the gates, a flash of green caught her eyes. Slowing down, she turned to stare at the trees that gleamed brightly under the moonlight.

'_I must be more tired than I thought… I'm hallucinating!_' Rubbing her eyes to make sure that what she is seeing is not a mirage, (is it possible to have a mirage at night? Never mind… on with the story!) she couldn't believe that there was an oasis near Suna. The last time she went to Suna to save the Kazekage, she didn't notice anything nearby. All she saw was sand. Unconsciously, she took tentative steps toward the oasis, remembering the trees that grew in Konoha. She found herself entering the oasis, the trees soothing her tired mind. But something told her that she should walk further in. that something was pulling her deeper into the oasis. That something important was about to happen.

* * *

**Please read and review! i like receiving comments... comments will be highly appreciated!**

**i will continue the story if i receive reviews about this... Thanks!**


	2. Hey!

**Thank you alana124pyro** **for your review. i hope that you will like my story.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto (i wish i did). i only own this  
**

* * *

Gaara looked at the pool and sighed

Gaara looked at the pool and sighed. He didn't know what to do. Even after Shukaku was removed from his body, his reputation as a monster never changed. People who know his past would avoid him whenever he walks by. The elders never did anything except criticize his work. All his years of hard work were worthless to them. They enjoy putting him down. Making snide comments about his past, they never let him forget what he is to them. A weapon. A tool for destruction.

When you grew up learning that the only way to feel alive is to kill, having emotions would be very difficult to cope with. Five years after meeting Naruto, he still has problems dealing with emotions. He is experiencing what we call 'mixed emotions'. Sadness, anger, despair and confusion are running through his mind. Confusion the most of all.

'_Is it not enough that for all these years I worked hard to gain the trust and respect from the people around me? Why am I working so hard anyway? It's easier to kill someone than to hope that someday they will accept me. I'm getting tired from all of this. Nobody will care if I suddenly vanish. I might be better off dead…'_

With another sigh, Gaara walked towards the pool, never noticing the flash of pink that was seen peeking behind the leaves.

Sakura felt herself being led towards the pool. Hiding just behind the trees, Sakura saw the Kazekage standing at the edge of the pool looking like a lost little boy. She was surprised by the look on his face. Not even Naruto has seen Gaara in this state. She kept silent. Watching Gaara made her realize how little she knew of him. During the chunnin exams, Gaara was known for being a monster. A monster that had almost killed her. But then he met Naruto. And his views changed little by little. No longer was he a monster. Now, he was the Kazekage of Suna.

But now she realized that Gaara is also human. A human with emotions just like the rest of us. Sadness, anger, despair and confusion are seen across his face. She understands how it feels. She knows how hard it is to be the Kazekage. Being trained by the Hokage, she knows how tiring the work could be. But Gaara's problem is the people themselves. They don't know him. They treat him like a virus that needs to be avoided. No matter how hard he tries, they wouldn't accept him as on of their own.

She knows what it feels like to try to make someone to notice you. To gain their respect. Just like what happened to her and Sasuke. No matter how hard she trains to become stronger, she will always be weak and annoying to him. She wasn't a person worth looking a second time. Her heart breaks each time she remembers it. But now, it only serves as her driving force. The one that pushes her to her utmost capability. No longer was she called weak, being the top medic nin and the strongest kunoichi in Konoha.

Her thoughts were cut short when she heard the sound of splashing water. She looked back to see Gaara standing waist-deep in the pool, continuing to move steadily forward, going deeper into the middle of the pool.

' _What's he doing? Is he going to swim right now?'_

'**Of course he's not swimming! Have you ever seen someone who swims with all his clothes on?'**

'_Yeah…you're right.'_

'**Still…that's dangerous. Those clothes can be heavy when wet. They could drag him down underwater.**_**'**_

Sakura's eyes widened at this statement. Realizing what he intended to do, she quickly jumped over the plants and ran to the edge of the pool.

"Gaara!"

By then, the water was over Gaara's head. He was being pulled under water due to his heavy clothes and the fact that he can't swim. As he was slowly losing consciousness, Gaara thought he heard someone calling out his name…

* * *

**well... that's the end of this chapter. please read and review... thanks!**


End file.
